


Carlos! Oh, Carlos! Let's go to the carnival!

by psychoticmidds



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Betaed, Blindfolds, Carnival, Carnival Games, Carnival Rides, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Surprises, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: As a surprise, Carlos takes Cecil to the carnival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ▪ I do not own Welcome To Night Vale, nor any of the characters. 
> 
> ▪ This is a work of fiction based off the podcast number 54) A Carnival Comes To Town.
> 
> ▪ My lovely angel tatch is always sitting on my shoulder
> 
> ▪ Please be easy on me, this is the first time I am writing a WTNV fanfiction. With that said, please leave me some feedback.

It's not that I don't like surprises. It's that I don't know what to expect that I don't like. So when Carlos, you know, my boyfriend, the scientist, says that he has a surprise for me. I am nervous and excited and horrified.

“Trust me Cecil,” Carlos tells me, as he wraps a cloth over my eyes, so that I can't see. “It will be fun.” Before I can tell my boyfriend that it's not fun to be blindfolded, Carlos takes my hand, and my heart flutters in my chest.

“Alright,” I say breathlessly, allowing Carlos to lead me by the hand.  Although I stumble around and run into unknown things, I don't remove the cloth covering my eyes. Nor do I let go of Carlos’ hand. I don't know how far we have walked, but I can tell that we are no longer where we once were. I don't recognize the sounds, but I can tell that we are outside _. _

I bump against something. I don't know what it is, I step back and feel a hand grab me by the shoulder, holding me in place. “Carlos?” My voice cracks, trembling with fear as I search for Carlos’ hand that has released my own.

“I'm right here Cecil,” Carlos’ silky voice comes to my ear, and the cloth covering my eyes is finally removed. I can finally see Carlos, beautiful Carlos, and my fear fades away. Carlos isn't the only thing I see, brightly lit and colored booths are lined up side by side. Each with their own games and prizes, and someone inside shouting.

“Step right up, pop the balloon and win a prize!” One shouts.

“Ring any bottle and win a prize!” Another shouts, trying to sound more enthusiastic than the last. Just past the booths of games and food, are large decorated and lit up contraptions. Those riding on these things are screaming, screaming with excitement and terror.

“What is this place?” I ask in awestruck confusion and terror.

“It's a carnival Cecil,” Carlos tells me as he takes my hand and leads the way to a woman holding tickets in her hand. I still have no idea what Carlos means, we have never had a carnival come to Night Vale. The unknown is terrifying, but Carlos seems so excited. It can't be that bad - I hope.

“Tickets, get your tickets here!” The woman prompts, Carlos exchanges money for a handful of tickets and leads me to one of the booths, handing over some tickets  in exchange for some darts. Which he then uses to toss at the balloons that are blown up and hanging on the wall. The sound of the pop is loud and startles me. With the last dart in hand, Carlos looks at me, smiling, and offers the dart to me. “Would you like to try?”

I take the dart from Carlos, trembling nervously. “Relax Cecil. All you have to do is throw the dart and try to pop the balloon.” Carlos states calmly, stepping behind me, taking a hold of my wrist and helping me aim the dart. We throw the last dart together and pop the balloon.

“I did it,” I remark shocked, the man in the booth applauding us with excitement.

“We got a winner here folks,” he speaks, talking to the crowd passing by the booth, trying to gather their attention. “Pick out your prize.” I look at Carlos, expecting him to take the surprise, since he did most of the work.

“What do you want Cecil?” Carlos asks me, and I shake my head.

“You won, you pick,” I object.

“I won for you,” Carlos points out and I feel my cheeks warm up. “Pick out what you want.” I look to the booth, at the colorful prizes inside and choose carefully.

“The bear,” I say as I point out the medium sized, bright red stuffed bear, hanging from the hook inside the booth's walls. The man in the booth pulls down the bear and hands it over to Carlos, who then gives it to me. “Thank you, Carlos.” I lean over, kissing him lovingly.

“What would you like to do now?” Carlos asks me once the kiss is broken and I look around. A couple kissing on one of the contraptions catches my eye as they are carried high up into the sky and around in a circle.

"That looks fun,” I say, motioning to the contraption.

“That's called a Ferris Wheel,” Carlos explains to me as he begins to lead the way, stopping at another booth, exchanging money for two bracelets. He places one of the plastic bracelets on my wrist, and the other on his own. “With these, we can go on what ever ride we want. As many times as we want too.”

“Really?”  I ask astounded, Carlos nods his head and leads me to the Ferris Wheel and we wait our turn in line. When we finally reach the front of the line, the man looks at our bracelets and lets us go through the metal gate. Carlos and I sit down on the seat, and Carlos pulls down the bar and pulls me close to him. “I love you,” I tell Carlos as we begin to rise toward the sky, I place my hand on Carlos’ cheek and we kiss each other.

It isn't until the Ferris Wheel comes to a stop that Carlos and I break the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes, panting lightly. “What do you want to do now?” Carlos asks as he gets off the ride, and walks away from it.

“Let's go to my place,” I reply, taking the lead toward the exit slash entrance of the carnival. As we left, the citizens of Night Vale stampede around us and soon the warmth of the fire could be felt at our backs and we can hear blood curdling screams. Those who do escape, surviving the fires and the killings run away. Although I hear people pleading for help, I continue on my way home, holding Carlos’ hand as we skip side by side.

* * *

 

Carlos and I barely make it inside before we begin to rip - no - shred each other's clothes off. I use my tentacles, to make things go faster. Tentacles are so handy, if you know what I mean. One tentacle strokes at Carlos’ hardening cock, another teases his entrance, while I drape Carlos over a table. Is it a table? No matter, it's a surface which supports Carlos while things heat up between us.

Try as he may, Carlos, with his two hands, can only do so much. Let me assure you however, that he does know how to use them well enough to pleasure me. I thrust the tentacle, that has been teasing Carlos’ entrance inside of him.

“Cecil,” Carlos moans, writhing underneath me, moving his hips to the rhythm of the thrusting tentacle. Two other tentacles of mine begin to play with Carlos’ nipples, as I kiss and nibble at his neck. The noises Carlos and I make as we make love is passionate and loud, up until the moment that we reach our climaxes.

We continue to kiss each other as I pull the tentacle out of Carlos. “I love you, Carlos.”

“I love you too, Cecil.”  Carlos replies, “So I guess you liked my surprise after all.” He says smiling his gorgeous smile.

“Uh-huh” I say, “I can't wait for the next one.”


End file.
